The Death Of Richard Woolsey
by Puddle-Jumper38
Summary: This is a silly little fic that is set after Misbegotten in season three, what could have happened if Woolsey had stayed in Atlantis longer and O'Neill had been there too. slight SG-1/SGA crossover, O'Neill only. uh... warning DEATH FIC
1. Chapter 1: DEAD

Description: This is a stupid little fic that is made 'cause of too much time and a writers block on my X-File/Stargate Atlantis cross The Starplate Files

**Description:** This is a stupid little fic that is made 'cause of too much time and a writers block on my X-File/Stargate Atlantis cross The Starplate Files.

**Warnings:** Uh, do I have to say this is a death fic? Set in the start of season three when Woolsey comes to Atlantis.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Stargate characters, thankfully not Woolsey! I do own Lt Mills team though, so please don't copy them!

**CHAPTER ONE: DEAD**

Weir sat in her office waiting for Doctor Beckett to radio her on the details of the examination of the body. The body had been found two hours earlier at the bottom of one of Atlantis's many staircases. By now the whole of Atlantis would have heard the news.

Her radio burst to life.

"_Dr Weir?" _It was Beckett.

"Yes?" replied Weir waiting for the report on the body.

"_He was shot with a bullet from a 9mm causing him to fall backwards down the stairs."_

Weir sighed. "Thank you Carson. Weir out."

That narrowed her interrogations down to anyone who used or had a 9mm, meaning practically everyone. Weir decided to start with SGA-1.

She clicked back on her radio. "SGA-1 to my office."

**A/N:** Please review! I want to know what you think of this stupidly random little story!


	2. Chapter 2: SGA1

**A/N:** This is a completely pointless fic so thanks to the people who have actually bothered readering this and have reviewed!

**CHAPTER TWO: SGA-1**

Weir stared at the four people in front of her. "You all know that you are here to be questioned about the err… unfortunate death of Mr Richard Woolsey. So I'll make this as brief as possible. Colonel Sheppard, where were you two hours ago?"

"I was in the gym," Sheppard told her. "Trying to practise with those damned fighting sticks so Teyla doesn't kick my ass so badly next time we practise together."

"Really?" questioned Weir, she had to get as much information as possible from each person. "And how did it go?"

Sheppard sighed. "Badly. I hit myself in the shin with one of the sticks. Teyla's still gonna kick my ass."

"I see. Can anyone confirm this?"

"No, I prefer not to let anyone else watch me somehow manage to beat myself up with fighting sticks. Though Mills sometimes comes along to watch, can't imagine why."

"Right." Weir turned to Teyla. "Teyla, where were you at the time of Woolsey's death?"

"I was meditating in my quarters," Teyla replied.

"Okay, can anyone confirm that?" questioned Weir.

"Yes, Ronon came to join me for a little while, but he did not stay long."

Weir looked at Ronon. "Is this true."

"Yeah," agreed Ronon.

"And where did you go after that?" Weir asked Ronon.

Ronon shrugged. "Walked to the mess hall to get lunch, met McKay there, he was on his second cup of Blue Jello."

"And what did you do between Teyla's quarters and the mess hall?" inquired Weir.

Ronon looked at her like she was crazy. "I walked."

"Okaaaay."

"I didn't kill him," grumbled Ronon. "Though I wish I had."

"Fair enough." Said Weir doubtfully. "And McKay where were you at the time of Mr Woolsey's death?"

"Do you seriously think I killed him?" complained McKay.

Weir sighed. "Just answer the question."

"Fine," McKay muttered. "I was in my lab with Zelenka for a while, until he came up with so many frustratingly dumb ideas that I left for the mess hall. But could I get peace and quiet? Nooooo. Miko just had to follow me the whole way with _her_ stupid questions! When I finally got to the mess hall and got my Blue Jello, in comes another scientist-can't remember his name; Smith or Brown or something plain like that- and asked even stupider questions! When he'd finally gone I got myself some more Jello and then Ronon comes marching in and gets at me for eating too much!"

"Will all these people confirm this?" asked Weir.

"Of course they can! Unless their tiny little brains have already forgotten after two hours!" grumbled McKay.

"Alright, I'll ask them later. All of you can be expected to be called back if I find anything wrong with your answers. For now you're free to go."

Weir watched them go, wondering if any of them had lied…

**A/N: **What do you think? Who killed Woolsey? I've already decided who it was but I'm interested to know what you think, so take a guess and please review!


	3. Chapter 3: SGA2

**A/N:** This is not an even slightly serious story. It is set after Misbegotten and is what would have happened had Woolsey stayed in Atlantis longer and O'Neill had gone too. Yes Jack will be in this eventually.

**CHAPTER THREE: SGA-2**

Weir looked at Lorne's team.

"Major Lorne, where were you two hours ago at the time of Woolsey's death?"

Lorne shrugged. "Me and my team had time off so we were watching movies with some pizza."

"Is this true?" Weir asked his other three team members. She got three yes's.

She sighed. "Lorne are you sure your not just covering for your team?"

"Yes ma'am. We were watching 'The Nightmare on Elm Street' 1and 2."

"Okay Major. If I find you are just providing an alibi for you and your team I will be very unhappy with you and I will be forced to suspect you of Woolsey murder."

"I know," Lorne told her. "We're telling the truth."

"I'm sure you are," replied Weir. "Off you go."

Weir knew by taking everyone in team by team they could easily stand up for each other but it would just take too long to question everyone individually. She had better things to do; like writing up a list of needed supplies for the Daedalus before it set off for Earth again. She was pretty sure they were nearly out of coffee.

**A/N: **Hehe. This is fun! oh and --O'Neill-- is that how you spell it?


	4. Chapter 4: DRS' ZELENKA AND BECKETT

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews!

**CHAPTER FOUR: DRS' ZELENKA AND BECKETT**

One hour into her questioning and Weir had had enough. It was so boring! And she really needed to get that list of supplies written.

Dr Zelenka came into the room.

"Radek, there you are. Now, tell me, as quick as you can, where were you three hours ago?" questioned Weir.

Zelenka sighed. "I was in McKay's lab with him for a while, until he got frustrated and left. I then went to look at an interesting plant chemical Katie Brown sent to my lab because she said she hadn't seen it before. I hadn't left my lab until I came here."

"Can anyone confirm that?" asked Weir.

"Yes. McKay, Katie and Miko, who came down with some questions that McKay refused to answer," replied Zelenka.

"Thank you. You can go now."

Zelenka left, Weir turned on her radio. "Doctor Beckett to my office, please."

Weir waited until Beckett arrived, he was there fairly quickly.

"Where were you at the time of Woolsey's death?" asked Weir boredly.

Beckett stared at her. "You're questioning me?! I thought you called me here for the full medical exam of his body!"

"I'm asking everyone," explained Weir.

"Okay. I was in the infirmary checking the supplies so I can write up a list for the Daedalus," Beckett told her.

Which is what she should be doing.

"Can anyone confirm that?" asked Weir getting the feeling of repeating herself over and over again. She really needed to ask O'Neill to do some of the interrogations. It would go much quicker.

"Yes, there's always people in the infirmary, you can ask any of the nurses who were on duty at the time," answered Beckett.

"Alright, I'll ask them later. Did you have the full test results on the body?"

"Aye, I do. It seems there was infact shot twice by a 9mm before he fell backwards down the stairs," Beckett informed her.

"Twice?" asked Weir. "So it was two people?"

Beckett shrugged. "Possibly. Or he was shot twice with the same gun."

Weir frowned. "Can't you tell from the bullets"?

"No," said Beckett. "He was shot twice but the bullets are nowhere to be seen, either at the scene or in the body."

Weir groaned; this was taking too long! "The murder took the bullets?!"

"Seems that way," Beckett replied.

"Okay, keep looking. Off you go." Weir shooed him out her office and decided she _would_ ask O'Neill with the interrogations.

Then she needed to question Lt Mills's team.

**A/N:** Okay now there's new information has anyone changed their ideas on who killed Woolsey? Oh and BlueSkys91 well done for guessing O'Neill's in this! He comes in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: SGA8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stargate Atlantis... OR STARGATE SG1! though i wish i owned Puddle Jumpers...

**A/N:** Okay, heres another chapter of this crazy story. Oh and, SGA-8 are my own characters so please don't copy them!

**CHAPTER FIVE: SGA-8**

General Jack O'Neill stared at Weir. "Damn! I wanted to question SGA-1!"

"Why?" asked Weir curiously.

"Because I could make McKay think I think he did it," explained O'Neill.

"You just want to get revenge on him fro that problem with Teal'c and the Stargate buffers," scolded Weir.

O'Neill looked guilty. "Hey! For that, I'm interrogating Dr Kavanagh!"

"That's not fair!" complained Weir _she_ wanted to give Kavanagh a hard time!

"Yes it is. You should have saved McKay for me," replied O'Neill.

Weir raised an eyebrow. "Rodney is a respected member of this city."

"Are you standing up for him?" asked O'Neill in amazement. He'd never understood how Carter had gotten to like the man.

"Maybe," said Weir and before O'Neill had the chance to comment on that SGA-8 came in.

"That's my cue to leave," claimed O'Neill. "Off I go to question Dr Kavanagh."

He left the room. Weir rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that just typical?" she asked Lieutenant George Mills.

Mills shrugged innocently. "I wouldn't know."

Weir narrowed her eyes. He was obviously holding back an amused smile. Having been in Atlantis since year one, Mills knew very well that she didn't like Doctor Kavanagh. She decided to get over it.

"Where were you two… no _three_ hours ago?" asked Weir then sighed. "Do you have any idea how many times I've said that in the past hour?"

Mills shook his head. "No."

"So, where were you?" repeated Weir.

"We were off-world," replied Mills.

Weir was not impressed. "What?!"

Captain Lance Harris looked at her. "You sent us to PI3 H38 to see if we could make a trade agreement with the native people."

"You mean I just wasted more of my time? I could have been questioning someone who was actually on Atlantis… hang on, you're not meant to be back for another hour yet!" Weir realised.

"Um, yeah," said Sergeant Amy West. "That would be my fault."

"What did you do?" demanded Weir irritably.

"She took her ipod with her," explained Mills.

"The natives didn't like Monty Python," added Dr Frederick Tatum. "We were chased off the planet half an hour ago, that's when we got back here and learnt about Woolsey."

"I'll debrief you probably later," Weir decided. "You can go now."

She already had a good idea why they'd been kicked off the planet; Monty Python wasn't exactly polite. She was going to have to ban ipods off-world, she'd have thought that would have been common sense but apparently not.

**A/N:** Notice how nobody she interrogates actually cares? Poor Woolsey…LOL!


	6. Chapter 6: Lt Laura Cadman

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is late, I was busy writing my SGA/ X-File cross and forgot all about this, I'll try not to do that again.

**CHAPTER SIX: LAURA CADMAN**

Lt Laura Cadman walked in to Dr Weir's office.

"I take it I'm here to be questioned on Woolsey's death?" Cadman asked.

Weir smiled. "Yes, I'm sorry for this but I need to know where you were at the time of Woolsey's death."

Cadman shrugged. "I was in my quarters. I injured my leg on my last off-world mission and Carson has taken me off active duty."

"Okay, can anyone confirm that?" Weir was beginning to think that she had repeated that sentence so many times that it would soon lose all meaning.

"I guess Major Lorne could. He and his team came by to invite me to watch a movie with them. I said no, mostly because I don't like Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Alright, you can go, I'll check that later." Weir actually wasn't going to check that out, she'd already questioned both Dr Beckett and Major Lorne's team and didn't plan on doing it again.

She had an idea. "SGA-1 to my office please."

Weir sniggered to herself, they were probably going to think that she thought one of them had killed Woolsey.

They got there relatively fast; McKay barged past his other three team members to get in first.

"Why have you brought us back here? Don't you know some of us have more important things to do?" complained McKay.

"Relax Rodney. I haven't brought any of you here to re-question you," Weir assured them.

"Okay," said Sheppard, not looking bothered. "Why are we here?"

Hmm. They all seemed to have already been relaxed, except McKay. Either meaning that they didn't do it or were sure that they wouldn't get caught. As for McKay, she'd already questioned all the people that he'd said he'd met, his excuse checked out perfectly.

Weir reminded herself that she wasn't meant to be watching their re-actions, she was mean to be asking them to do something for her. Weir decided that she hated detective work.

"You're here because as you can see, I'm very busy. Unfortunately that means I can't write up our list of needed supplies for the Daedalus. IU was wondering if you'd do that for me," requested Weir.

"You haven't done that yet? The Daedalus is leaving tomorrow!" McKay was not happy.

"Sure we'll do it," decided Sheppard.

"Thank you. But, John, I'd like you to personally make sure Rodney doesn't write up that we need 20 tons of coffee," Weir ordered.

She received three amused looks and one annoyed protest.

"No problem," grinned Sheppard.

"Off you go then." Weir sighed as they left, at least that would get done… probably with some stupid things on the list that Atlantis really didn't need, but it would get done.

**A/N: **This has to count as the silliest story I have ever written… its lots of fun!


	7. Chapter 7: SGA13

**A/N:** SGA-13 are my own characters, I made them up, so please don't copy… or ask first.

**CHAPTER SEVEN: SGA-13**

SGA-13 walked in to her office and Weir just knew it was going to be a difficult interrogation. SGA-13 was the team that got into the most trouble off world… that is excluding SGA-1. Unfortunately though, unlike SGA-1 (well, always), SGA-13 were always to blame for the trouble they got themselves into. They just seemed to have a knack for doing really dumb things off world.

They were also likely to make up either unbelievable or long and complicated stories of exactly where they'd been simply because they had nothing better to do.

She turned to the leader of the team. "Major Mickey Johnson, where were you at the time of Mr Woolsey's death?"

"He was at the top of which ever stair case Woolsey fell down," Lieutenant Jay Young told her innocently.

"Who me?" asked Major Johnson.

"Yes you," replied Lieutenant Young.

"Wasn't me," sniggered Johnson.

"Then who stole the cookie from the cookie jar?" finished Captain Scott Powers and Corporal Chris Newcorn in unison and then the four of them started sniggering.

Weir was simply not in the mood. "Be serious. Where were you?"

"I was, errm… in the gym, sparring with Lt Young here," decided Johnson. "I kicked his ass."

Weir found that. If it were true, very interesting.

"Really?" asked Young. "I don't remember that."

Weir was irritated. "I've been at these interviews fro hours! If you don't be serious I will assume the four of you all planned it together and will arrest you."

She wasn't serious, but they didn't know that.

"I know you weren't in the gym." Technically she didn't know that either but she did doubt it.

"Aw hell," mumbled Johnson.

Weir realised they must have been doing something they shouldn't.

"We were all watching a movie!" tried Captain Powers.

Weir raised an eyebrow. "No you weren't."

"Damn," grumbled Powers.

At that moment Weir's radio burst to life.

"_Hey, Elizabeth_," It was Sheppard. _"I was going around checking supplies and I noticed that we're short two Puddle Jumpers'."_

"What do you mean?" asked Weir.

"_Two Puddle Jumpers' are gone. I didn't know anyone was aloud off the base at the moment."_

"They're not…" started Weir.

McKay cut across her with his radio. _"I've found them. They're parked at the North Pier for some reason… and they're wet."_

"Hey Major, I think it's time we bugger off," Weir heard Johnson mutter.

"Yeah, I think so," mumbled back Johnson and the four of them started edging towards the door.

"Don't worry Colonel," sighed Weir. "I know who did it, Weir out." She turned to SGA-13, both Johnson and Powers had the ATA Gene. "What were you doing?"

They paused in their retreating.

Newcorn gave in. "We, um… well, we decided to see if you could race Puddle Jumpers' underwater without shields."

"You WHAT?!"

Johnson shrugged. "It was fun, though we couldn't get very deep, besides, Colonel Sheppard told us it was okay to race Puddle Jumpers'."

"Did he now?" asked a now very grumpy Weir. "I will talk to him about that. You can go."

Weir was now in a decidedly bad mood.

**A/N: **Please tell me what you thought of SGA-13… and their Jumper racing.


	8. Chapter 8: Suspect

**A/N: **This is probably the second to last chapter, please enjoy!

**CHAPTER EIGHT: SUSPECT**

"Colonel Sheppard to my office,_ immediately_," Weir snapped into her radio, she was going to get to the bottom of the Puddle Jumper racing… particularly underwater Puddle Jumper race, _without_ shields. She wondered if he'd actually been part of it or if he'd just given them permission.

Sheppard walked into her office. "We've got the list of supplies all finished."

He handed her the list. Weir put it on her desk and folded her arms. "Puddle Jumper racing."

"Ah."

"What is the meaning of this? You told me you were in the gym, not authorising Puddle Jumper racing!" Weir reminded him.

"I was in the gym," protested Sheppard. "SGA-13 just radioed me because they were bored, and rather then let them irritate the scientists I let them race Puddle Jumpers."

"Excuse me? How would you know that they would go and annoy the scientists? Has this happened before?" demanded Weir.

"Errm…"

"Colonel." Weir's tone was dangerous.

"Yes, it's happened before. We were bored!" defended Sheppard.

"'We'? As in; you as well?" asked Weir.

"Well yes. Look, all we usually do is get the Puddle Jumpers' lined up at the North Pier and race them to the mainland and back. Everyone gets back safely, all the Jumpers' are fine and we're all less bored." Sheppard smiled as if that explained everything.

"How many people did this?" questioned Weir.

"Err… well there are two people in each Jumper…" Sheppard trailed off.

"_How many?!"_ snapped Weir.

Sheppard sighed. "It varies. The first time, me and Ford were in one Jumper…"

"FORD?!" Weir broke in. "How long has this been going?!"

"A looong time."

"Okay." Weir got herself under control. "How many people do I have to punish for this?"

Sheppard shrugged. "I'm not naming them all. In short, half the expedition, probably more."

"Half the…?!"

Weir's rage was interrupted by O'Neill radioing her. _"Elizabeth, I got them."_

Weir was suddenly relieved. "Really? Finally. Who is it?"

"_Kavanagh."_

Sheppard looked amused. Weir slapped the palm of her hand into her forehead. "You just made that up because you're bored of interviewing people."

"_Hey, I don't have to do this. Besides, Kavanagh __did__ do it. He says he was somewhere that someone else was."_

"I see. Where does he say he was?"

"_In the gym."_

Weir narrowed her eyes and turned to look at Sheppard. The Colonel was the picture of glowing innocence.

"Right, bring Kavanagh to my office, Weir out." Weir turned off her radio and continued to look at Sheppard. "You're staying here too."

**A/N:** Okay, I'll post the last chapter as soon as possible… basically, after I've finished writing it.


	9. Chapter 9: Culprit

**A/N: **Okay, here it is…… THE LAST CHAPTER! Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and 'cause of a request fromBlueSkys91 I will eventually be writing a story on how the Jumper racing began.

**CHAPTER NINE: CULPRIT**

O'Neill and Weir sat behind Weir's desk with Sheppard and Kavanagh standing infront of it.

"So," said Weir. "You both say you were in the gym, alone?"

"Yep," replied Sheppard, not looking concerned.

"He might claim he was in there, but he wasn't. I was, but this isn't going to be fair is it? You're going to let your personal feeling get in the way again, Dr Weir," complained Kavanagh.

"A simple 'yes' would've done," O'Neill assured him. "Besides, _I_ happen to know that you weren't in the gym."

"What?!" protested Kavanagh.

"I passed by the gym and I clearly saw Sheppard practising with fighting sticks, and cleverly hitting himself in the shin with them," announced O'Neill.

Sheppard sighed. "I didn't think anyone saw that."

"It was quite amusing," O'Neill informed him, before turning back to Kavanagh. "You probably liked Woolsey at first, he was here to doubt all Dr Weir's decisions after all."

Weir got the impression O'Neill was doing a half-assed impersonation of a detective to annoy Kavanagh.

"I don't know what you mean," replied Kavanagh stiffly.

"I saw the tape recording you send to Earth to get Dr Weir off the base." O'Neill sounded genuinely irritated at that. "So what did you as soon as you realised that Woolsey was going to support Weir's decisions? You killed him, not knowing that he'd already sent his report."

O'Neill sat back in his chair looking pleased with himself.

"I didn't kill him," snapped Kavanagh.

"Alright," broke in Weir. "You've been caught, Dr Kavanagh."

"I didn't do anything!" shouted Kavanagh.

Weir ignored him and radioed Colonel Caldwell. "Colonel we've found Dr Kavanagh guilty of killing Woolsey, beam him up to the Daedalus, I'm sending him back to Earth, they can deal with him there."

"_Got it. Have you got that list of supplies ready?"_

Weir smiled. "Yes I have, I'll send it up with Kavanagh. Weir out."

Kavanagh started to argue angrily, but was beamed up to the Daedalus with the supply list before he had the chance.

O'Neill and Sheppard left the room, both walked straight to a transporter and transported themselves across the city where they walked out on to a balcony.

Simultaneously they both took a 9mm bullet out their pocket.

"We probably should've gotten rid of these a while ago," mused Sheppard.

"Yeah, probably," agreed O'Neill.

The two of them threw the bullets off the balcony and down into the ocean.

**A/N: '**sighs' that's that all finished… I'm gonna miss writing it. Thank you very much for all the great reviews……….. if you're reading this a looong time after its been posted, please still review, 'hopeful smile'.


End file.
